


No Toil No Danger

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Flash Fic, Gen, Lara Croft Is A Survival Nerd, Pre-Canon, School Trip, Transactionary Friendships, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lara is used to not fitting in. School is no different.
Kudos: 4





	No Toil No Danger

The lashings of the waterproof cover on supply pile sag over what should not be, all things being optimal, empty spaces, and with a week still to go before the buses will arrive to ferry them back to plush dorms, things are not looking good for the group. She doesn't know if it's due to oversight, over consumption, or even an engineered Lord of the Flies situation.

Lara's never felt more alive, up to the knees in mud, but its clear her compatriots don't share her enthusiasm for the great outdoors.

Clear enough, too, that this lot are reevaluating the benefits of befriending her. Not being blind, sees whispering and looks. Whatever efforts they make won't last past return to civilization, and perhaps a week more.

The mere thought of that's exhausting, so she preempts, sets out in the morning to gather brush to cover tents - it's cold, not too bad, if they'd just set up anywhere but windward of outcropping, but cold enough for insulation to help - and pine to make smell nice, just because. Not much wire, but enough to make a snare or two for dinner.


End file.
